


i think u mean the coloRADo trip

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: ________ has joined the chat [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Acorn: But spending three weeks with my Dad holy shit I don’t think I can handle that, guys.Acorn: I’m having a crisis.DefinitelyHigh: tell him youre not coming easy





	i think u mean the coloRADo trip

**Acorn has created** **_I’m having a crisis_ ** **chat**

**Acorn added:** **_SincerelyMeme, DefinitelyHigh, DenimStars_ ** **and** **_Bee_ **

 

Acorn: Help Me

DefinitelyHigh: its too early for a gay crisis

Acorn: What If It Isn’t Gay

SincerelyMeme: what isnt tho amirite

Acorn: This is serious, I’m getting jittery

SincerelyMeme: jittery in a bad way?

DefinitelyHigh: there isnt a good jittery

SincerelyMeme: actually there Is. for ev anywya. like when he talks abt nature or smthn he gets all excited and then his eyes get all bright and his fingers fuss with themselves and his index fingers hook and he moves his hands up and down and he jitters

SincerelyMeme: but the excited jitter

SincerelyMeme: the good jitter

Acorn: [2 blushing emojis, one monkey covering its eyes]

DenimStars: you 2 are so cute

SincerelyMeme: why thank you! finally ssomeone recognizes my potential

Acorn: Back to the jitters, please

Acorn: They’re not the good ones

SincerelyMeme: well shit

DefinitelyHigh: what’s up w them

DefinitelyHigh: evan did something happen?

Acorn: No, it’s………

Acorn: So my mom gets this call earlier like yesterday? And she tells me it’s my dad, and there’s been like 4 phone calls between them lately, so I’m already confused

Acorn: Because they talk every 6? Months?

Acorn: So, I’m already trying to think of possible reasons as to why they’re calling each other - None of them are good. Two of them leave me homeless. One leaves me moving in with Jared 4 years too early. And I’m not??? Prepared??

SincerelyMeme: ((i see ur still typing but i love how you know that we’ll be living togetehr in 4 years))

Acorn: ((omg))   
And so, I got a call this morning, from Dad. And I don’t know how, but apparently I’m spending the next few weeks with my Dad.

DenimStars: wait what

DenimStars: what the hell??

SincerelyMeme: ur moms good w this??

Acorn: It was her idea?

Acorn: Or at least, she thinks it’ll be good for me, she said.

Acorn: But spending three weeks with my Dad holy shit I don’t think I can handle that, guys.

Acorn: I’m having a crisis.

DefinitelyHigh: tell him youre not coming easy

Acorn: I can’t do that!!!!!!!!!!!!

DefinitelyHigh: why not

SincerelyMeme: there’s a delicate balance here

SincerelyMeme: there’s the always uncomfortable part ev’s scared of here - where he feels out of place and awkward af

SincerelyMeme: and the fact that he’s scared of disappointing his dad by staying home

Acorn: ^^

DefinitelyHigh: if he’s absent there’s literally no reason to care about his disappointment?

Acorn: I’ll think about it? A lot? And then he’ll disown me and then Mom will be disappointed, too. And then that would Kill me and I am not prepared for that - because literally all I had to do, is just go and visit colorado for 3 weeks and see Dad and Angelica and Ty and Connie and smile and pretend to be normal and Not Gay and then after that, I’d just be able to come back and live my life. But I didn’t do that, I disappointed everyone and now Dad hates me, and so does mom, and I’ll probably get really depressed and drop out of college before I really even start and then I’ll be homeless and just thinking about th at makes my head swim and Oh Jesus

SincerelyMeme: Breathe, babe

SincerelyMeme: do i need to come over?

Acorn: I think so.

SincerelyMeme: grabbin my keys

Acorn: thank you

DenimStars: so what will you do?

Acorn: I don’t know?

Acorn: I’m going to go but idk how I’m going to do it all and be separated from everyone?

Bee: Why not suggest Jared coming with you to Colorado?

SincerelyMeme: !

SincerelyMeme: that’s a good solution!!!!

Acorn: I thought you were driving?

SincerelyMeme: still in the driveway

SincerelyMeme: ok now im pulling out im going dark

Bee: So would it work?

Acorn: Maybe? But I can’t afford an extra ticket? I couldn’t even afford my ticket, dad bought mine. And I know Jared wouldn’t be able to afford that kind of thing just because

DenimStars: Hhhhhhrrrrmmmmmmm

DenimStars: wait when are you supposed to be going?

Acorn: July 22 - August 9th

Acorn: Almost three weeks.

DefinitelyHigh: jesus christ

DefinitelyHigh: i wouldnt be able to stand my family for that long

DenimStars: i just realized that you’ll miss our first meet up, too

Acorn: Oh Nnnoooooooooooo

Acorn: This is -

Acorn: Oh my God

Acorn: I’m sorry

DenimStars: you dont have to be sorry!!!!

Bee: Wait which meet up is it?

DefinitelyHigh: we were going to meet up the 28th remember

DefinitelyHigh: zoe and i were gonna drive up and stay the weekend

Bee: Oh no, I completely forgot

Bee: I’ve been so busy I guess it slipped my mind!

DenimStars: [disappointed emoji]

DenimStars: sigh

DenimStars: what are we gonna do all weekend????

DenimStars: hang out w jared??

DefinitelyHigh: are you kidding he just stick us in lush all fucking weekend trying to smuggle bathbombs out of the store

Acorn: Actually

Acorn: Actually he doesn’t do that anymore!

Acorn: They threatened him with a lifetime ban, so he stopped

DefinitelyHigh: yeah, sure

DefinitelyHigh: he’s quit as far as you know

SincerelyMeme: i cant fucking believe youre trying to instill doubt in my boyfriend

SincerelyMeme: i’ve been clean for like 18 months Thanks

Acorn: I almost made him little chips 

SincerelyMeme: omg that would have been so cool

Acorn: Aren’t you still on the road????

SincerelyMeme: it takes like 5 mins to get to your house by bike - 15 by car cause you have to go Around the park

SincerelyMeme: and even tho i did drive, i drove over the speed limit and now im walking up to the door

Acorn: OhmyGod alright I’m coming! Just let me get out of bed

DenimStars: omg he was still in bed

Acorn: Im stressed.

DefinitelyHigh: aren’t we all

DenimStars: where did they go??

DenimStars: it’s been like 10 mins???

Bee: Ever since I found out about them, they’ve been very……. Touchy when I’m around.

Bee: They like their PDA, so I can only imagine what it’s like behind closed doors

DefinitelyHigh: JESUS CHRIST I DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT BECK

Bee: I’m just guessing where they went!

SincerelyMeme: Hi, yeah, sorry, Jared ordered food

SincerelyMeme: And we kind of took a minute for ourselves so

SincerelyMeme: So

DenimStars: i assume you have jared’s phone evan?

SincerelyMeme: Oh! Yeah, sorry! I probably should have said that at first, that must have been very confusing, sorry

DefinitelyHigh: you dont have to apologize

SincerelyMeme: Oh

SincerelyMeme: uM

DenimStars: you wanna say it again dont you

SincerelyMeme: YesVeryMuchSo

DefinitelyHigh: omfg.

SincerelyMeme: and we’re back to our regularly scheduled programming!

SincerelyMeme: evan went upstairs to get his phone

SincerelyMeme: have you ever seen this kid climb stairs?

SincerelyMeme: because daMNN

SincerelyMeme: my boyfriend has an amazing ass have i ever told you all about it

Bee: You’ve certainly mentioned it to me in passing

DefinitelyHigh: i wish the time when you two werent all Nasty was back

SincerelyMeme: there was no such time

SincerelyMeme: ev just screamed really loudly, so i assume he saw the thing

SincerelyMeme: @Acorn [winking emoji]

DenimStars: oh my god

SincerelyMeme: “OHMIGODJARED”

SincerelyMeme: “*a squeal that’s like the Real Life Keysmash*”

SincerelyMeme: how did i land him as my bf

SincerelyMeme: oh

SincerelyMeme: gtg

SincerelyMeme: he’s coming down the stairs and i see a makeout session in my very close future

 

**SincerelyMeme has left the chat**

 

**Acorn has left the chat**

 

DenimStars: i thought they were going to go figure out how to get evan out of going to his dad’s

Bee: As someone who has known both of them since they were in elementary school, trust me. They are very easily distracted

 

**SincerelyMeme has created** **_so here it is_ ** **chat**

**SincerelyMeme added:** **_Acorn, DenimStars, DefinitelyHigh_ ** **and** **_Bee_ **

 

SincerelyMeme: so here’s what went down

DenimStars: you defiling evan?

SincerelyMeme: while im not denying Shit, im not gonna give details bc 1) i am a good boyfriend and 2) evan would murder me

DefinitelyHigh: i dont think he’s actually capable of something like that

SincerelyMeme: oh youd be surprised

SincerelyMeme: he’d kill me and then hide the body by planting a tree over my corpse

Acorn: Oh my God, Jared, I would not.

Bee: What did you two come up with

SincerelyMeme: oh!!! righr!!

Acorn: We decided that I’ll go

DefinitelyHigh: ah

Acorn: I mean, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen them, and you know, it’s only 3 weeks. We can FaceTime and text. We can group Skype call? If you all want to, that is

DenimStars: count me in!

DefinitelyHigh: me too

Bee: I might be too busy most days, but I’ll try my best to be available for them

DefinitelyHigh: wait i thought you were taking Kleinman w you

Acorn: I, we, uhm.

SincerelyMeme: We can’t afford it.

SincerelyMeme: so we decided next time evan goes up there, i’ll go with

Acorn: That’ll give me time to come out to my dad and stepmom and tell them about Jared

SincerelyMeme: and me time to save money

Bee: It sounds like a good plan.

Acorn: I think so

Acorn: Maybe it’ll all be alright.

DenimStars: It’ll be great!!!!!

SincerelyMeme: exactly

SincerelyMeme: colorado trip? u mean coloRADo trip

DefinitelyHigh: UGH

DenimStars: oh my god

 

**DefinitelyHigh has left the chat -** **_I’m having a crisis_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a week ago
> 
> I'm glad I get to finally share it w you all!
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please drop me a comment and [visit me over on tumblr](https://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
